darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Illusion
This is the thirty-third book in the series. It tells the story of how Isai Florea and Julija Brennan came together. Synopsis At any other time, Julija Brennan would find solace in the quiet of the Sierra Mountains, but now the mage is in the race of her life. Having broken free from her controlling family, Julija's attempts to warn the Carpathians of the coming threat has failed and put a target on her back—and those who hunt her are close behind... After centuries locked away in a monastery in the Carpathian Mountains, Isai Florea can't believe he's finally found his lifemate—the missing half of his soul. The second he sees Julija his world blazes with color. But despite their explosive connection Julija rebels against what she sees as Isai's intent to control her and rejects the bond that would prevent him from becoming a monster. As their unfulfilled bond continues to call to them both, Julija and Isai aim to complete the task that brought them together. They are used to facing danger alone, but now the mage and the ancient warrior must learn how to rely on each other in order to stop a plot that threatens all Carpathians... Christine's Notes I knew the time had come to bring back issues from previous books and get some questions answered. Xavier's spell book and what would come of it has been a mystery for some time. I've wanted to address the shadow cats as well like where did they come from and what was their purpose. Xavier had two other brothers so it stood to reason that they would have children somewhere as well and I wanted to bring that into play. It was time to answer some questions and this book was the perfect place to do that. Julija is the mage who helped Elisabeta when they were prisoners. She was strong and compassionate and I really loved her. She was raised in an environment where her purpose was to serve the needs of her family. She was a pawn. A tool. She was told she wasn't good enough. Not worthy. I love to write characters who are strong regardless of what life does to them. That comes into even more strength as their story unfolds. Julija was that kind of character. Imagine being raised like she was and then finding a mate who comes along and empowers her. Who sees her as this wondrous, amazing and beautiful woman. Not that they had an easy start, to be sure. I couldn't see it happening easy between one so ancient as Isai and a modern woman with powers of her own and a need to be independent. But, of course, that's always a fun way to start out. — Christine Feehan Trivia *This is the seventh book in the Brotherhood Arc. *This is the first book to put converted males into their adopted families on the Family Tree. *This is the first in the Brotherhood Arc to not feature the previously claimed lifemates of the other males. Dark Illusion paperback.jpg|Piatkus edition (UK) and Paperback (US) Dark Illusion large print.jpg|Large Print edition Category:Books